<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by Dsf365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762872">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365'>Dsf365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burned building, Gen, Losing conscienceness, Magic, Vampire Character, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derik returns to the village where they lived their whole life in hopes of figuring out their next step and their family's fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you folks enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>It took three days to get here. Just how long was I out? I’ll have to be quick; I’m started to get hungry.</em> The thought makes Darrien shudder as they arrived at the village where they grew up. <em>Luckily for me, it’s dark so I can just check the farm out and see if the paper has anything.</em> They mentally plan as they leave the protection of the forest and enter the village.</p>
<p>  They took the time to observe the city as they walked, it wasn’t a big place, the village formed a star when a layout of it was drawn on paper. The buildings were mostly made from rocks though some of the houses were still made primarily from wood. <em>Just like the farm.</em> Bordering a circular park in the middle of the village was the town hall, the soldier barracks, and the library.</p>
<p>  The fledgling immediately headed towards the stall where the newspaper stays at and finds what seems to be the last newspaper. The vampire then entered an alley to read the newspaper using the night vision they had. They looked at the articles, skimming over the parts that weren’t about the farm. <em>The vampires ran after they attacked the farm, that must be why I’m alive. Bummer. Found what I’m looking for!</em> They read the article, inhaling the parts they felt were important. <em>The farm burned down, no problem we can rebuild. Wait…. What! ‘While the youngest of the Rufus family is missing, mages were able to confirm that the rest of the family were killed during the attack. It’s unknown if there were any reasons for the vampires to attack besides their need to feed off of humans.’ No survivors…</em> The vampire ran through the cobblestone roads desperate to see the destruction for themselves.</p>
<p>  It didn’t take long for Darrien to arrive at the farm but for them, it felt like time slowed to a crawl as they approached the charred remains of the house where their childhood was spent. It smelled like ash and strangely like pork. They then enter the house’s remains and walk around, memories of that night came bursting free from wherever they were hiding, overwhelming the vampire as they braced themselves on a what used to be a stove and start to feel their tongue burn with the taste of bile as they retched into the stove, sobbing as they felt their lungs get constricted by their ribs. They stumble away from the stove and head into what used to be their parents’ room. In there, their knees buckled and Darrien tumbled to the ground, a glint of gold being the last thing they saw as they lost conscienceness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me over on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>